1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garden lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to an illumination device for providing aesthetically pleasing low wattage lighting to a desired area including a substantially hemispherical canopy, the height of the canopy being adjustable for controlling the amount of light projected by the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of garden lighting fixtures designed to provide patios, decks, and pathways with illumination have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,569; 5,406,466; 5,414,607; 5,463,535 and 5,692,828 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.